The present invention relates generally to the field of Common Business-Oriented Language (COBOL), and more particularly to inlining.
COBOL is a computer programming language designed for business-oriented application use. COBOL utilizes an English-language based syntax with which a programmer can write program instructions. For example, PERFORM is a statement used in COBOL to indicate an action to be executed. A PERFORM range refers to the sequence of code, i.e., the subroutine, which is called by a PERFORM statement. In computer programming, inlining refers to a manual or compiler optimization technique where the body of a called function replaces the call site in a calling statement and/or function. In COBOL, PERFORM ranges can be inlined so that a called PERFORM range can replace the call site in another calling PERFORM statement, for example.